destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Goanna67
Goanna67 was a troll player of the Destroy the Godmodder series. His true faction was indeterminate, as were his true motives. He was infamous for occasionally popping up and making troll attacks that didn't contribute to the actual game in meaningful ways, such as posting pictures of guns and attacking nonspecific targets. Goanna's actions made him a meme in the eyes of the players. During the end of Destroy the Godmodder 2, TwinBuilder placed Goanna within a Lotus Eater Machine which trapped him in an imaginary dream world. Stuck in this world, Goanna believed that he was the current and forever President of the United States of America. He seems to have become inactive following the release of Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins, though only time will tell if he returns. TT2000, the Pinary ARG, and DTG2's post-canon content revealed that Goanna is actually one of the most intelligent players, and is far too powerful to be portrayed normally in the DTG series. TT2000 introduced the concept of an invincible automaton known as Goannabot Infinity Edition that helped to destroy the Incarnate. The Pinary ARG showed that Goanna is aware that he is trapped in an imaginary world, and is trying to escape. The end of Infamy revealed that Goanna successfully escaped. He promptly captured Build with the intent of locking him inside his own mindscape for eternity as revenge. Appearance Throughout DTG, Goanna typically assumes the form of a Minecraftian of indeterminate appearance. Ephemeralquest actually showed Goanna's Minecraftian appearance - He possesses brown hair, caucasian skin, a white shirt, pale blue pants, and a checkerboard teal/black/white coat. However, Goanna's true appearance in the form of Goannabot depicts as a completely white automaton whose head and limbs are completely detached from his main body, as are his fingers from his hands, and his hands from his arms, in a style similar to Peridot's limb enhancers. From Infamy onwards, Goanna is always shown with a shotgun strapped to his back. Personality Throughout DTG, Goanna's personality and motives have been completely inscrutable. He does completely random and inane attacks for almost no reason, despite them not having a sliver of a chance of working (he doesn't even seem to care if they don't), and typically speaks in imperfect syntax. His exploits include calling Dr. Hax on the Godmodder, using MalwareBytes as an attempt to stop the Glitch, and (by far his most common and infamous strategy) posting pictures of guns, real or fictional, in an attempt to hurt the Godmodder. It was this behavior that got him sealed within a Lotus Eater Machine during Trial 6 and revealed the hidden depths of his personality. TT2000 revealed during Trial 6 that Goanna's Minecraftian appearance was merely a shell for his true form, Goannabot Infinity Edition, which contained incredible amounts of power that were used to deal severe damage to the Incarnate. Goanna's true form is more powerful than any and all of the Descendants, and he thinks on a higher level than any of them. Because Goanna's true genius exceeded even the Game Masters of DTG, his attacks were constantly misinterpreted, leading to his status as a troll/noob. In this form, Goanna was kind to all the Descendants, since they had prepared for his arrival through the spreading of hype. He gladly helped them take out the Incarnate, and thanked the Descendants for helping him. However, Goanna's time spent in the Lotus Eater Machine revealed the opposite side of his emotional spectrum - his time spent within the fake reality led to an immense hatred of Build for trapping him inside. Not only that, his ability to see past the illusory realm once again demonstrated his inhuman level of knowledge and enlightenment. Goanna was even able to break out of the Lotus Eater Machine, making it his sole mission to hunt down Build, somehow gaining cognizance of Build's real name despite it never being said in the DTG series up until that point.Category:DTG2 Category:Players